Damn Those Freaks
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Kehidupan SMA Itachi dan Naruto, dengan Sasuke sebagai kakak Itachi dan guru mereka. Persahabatan, cinta, kekeluargaan... tumbuh dalam hari-hari mereka. Yaoi, highschool fic. Memutar balikkan fakta.
1. My New School

**DAMN THOSE FREAKS…**

Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating: T , Tapi agak sedikit dewasa juga ~

Genre : General, Romance. Humor dikit.

Warning: **Yaoi. OOC. AU. Highschool fic (non-ninja). **Macam mana pula Itachi jadi adeknya Sasuke? Dan seperti fanfic-fanfic saia sebelumnya, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like don't read, Okie? -wink-

Summary : Itachi, seorang murid baru di SMAN Konoha. Sasuke, kakaknya, menjadi wali kelasnya yang mengajar kimia. Naruto, teman baik Itachi sejak awal pertemuan mereka, yang sangat takut dengan Sasuke yang sangat terobsesi dengannya. Itachi menyukai Gaara. Sasuke sangat tergila-gila dengan Naruto. Gaara merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Seperti apakah kehidupan sekolah mereka?

A/N: Vakum lama ~ sudah berapa lamakah saia mendekam di kamar? Hohoho… Cerita ini udah lama banget, 2 tahun lalu mungkin. Sampe gambar-gambarnya numpuk di buku corat-coret. Karena kangen, kutulis deh xD Buat yang nunggu lanjutan _Only For You _(if there's any –lol-), lagi stuck nih sama plotnya. Mungkin bakal lama banget di updatenya, gomen ne. Btw**,** **cerita ini** **sudut pandang Itachi semua**. Semoga cerita ini menghibur ~

xXxXxXx

**Chapter 1**

xXxXxXx

Angin semilir bertiup, membuat kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Musim semi memang musim yang menyenangkan, menenangkan hati dan sejuk. Hilir mudik, orang-orang berjalan dengan riang. Hari ini adalah semester ajaran baru. Aku akhirnya masuk SMA. Sekolah baruku tak jauh dari rumah ; cukup 15 menit jalan kaki sampai. SMA Negeri Konoha, sekolah yang lumayan bagus dalam bidang akademis. Fasilitasnya cukup lengkap, pengajarannya pun baik.

"Gimana perasaanmu, Itachi?" Tanya seseorang di belakangku. Ternyata aniki. Dia tersenyum menyeringai – suatu ciri khasnya. Aku mendelik, malas berhadapan dengan kakakku yang aneh ini.

"Biasa aja."

"Hn, sikapmu selalu saja begitu. Hati-hati, kau bisa jomblo selamanya." Sindirnya. Aku tak peduli lagi, melanjutkan langkahku. Sedikit lagi sampai di gerbang SMU Negeri Konoha.

Begitu sampai, tampaklah di depan gerbang tulisan besar, "Selamat datang para murid baru". Banyak siswa yang baru datang juga, mereka langsung pergi menuju aula yang berada di timur – dengan bangunan sekolah di barat. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ke sana dengan gerak agak cepat. Tanpa sadar, aku menabrak bahu seseorang lumayan keras.

"Maaf." Ucapku pelan. Orang yang kutabrak menoleh ke arahku. Aku terdiam.

Orang di depanku ini… Benar-benar keren. Rambut berwarna merah menyala dengan tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya, postur tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi, dan yang paling membuatku terpesona adalah matanya.

Mata berwarna hijau bagaikan batu emerald, dengan… Eye shadow - Atau lingkaran hitam, aku tak tahu – di bawah matanya. Tajam, dingin, namun terkesan… kosong.

"Lain kali hati-hati, anak baru." Dengan itu dia pergi. Aku masih terpaku, melihatnya sampai dia menghilang ke gedung sekolah. Jadi, dia kakak kelasku?

Sungguh mempesona.

Uh, apa yang kupikirkan! Membayangkan kakak kelasku yang _cowok_! Akupun bergegas menuju aula. Di sana sudah banyak murid baru berkumpul. Akupun mengambil barisan. Seperti biasa, upacara penyambutan siswa baru pasti identik dengan pidato panjaaaaaaaang dari kepala sekolah. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, bell berbunyi. Datanglah beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah. Wow, jarang-jarang kepala sekolahnya seorang wanita.

Beliau naik ke atas panggung, menyapa para murid baru dan basa-basi. Dia membacakan peraturan sekolah, fasilitas yang ada, visi-misi sekolah, dan lain-lain. Aku sudah terlanjur bosan mendengar ceramahnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku menguap. Akupun memikirkan tentang kakak kelas yang baru kutemui tadi.

Mengapa dia terlihat murung? Mukanya juga terlihat tidak senang, apakah itu memang kesehariannya atau dia kesal aku menabraknya tadi? Rambutnya terlihat lembut, dan tato yang ada di dahinya… keren. Ternyata di sekolah ini peraturannya tidak terlalu ketat. Apa kakak kelas yang tadi sudah punya seseorang ya?

Sadar akan khayalanku yang konyol, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu? Pikirlah, dia kakak kelasku, baru ketemu tadi secara kebetulan, dan yang paling penting dia **cowok**!

Tapi…

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku sangat tertarik padanya.

"-Saya harap kalian semua bisa menjadi tunas baru bangsa ini! Saya rasa cukup sekian pidato dari saya. Sukses selalu, anak-anak!" Ucap Tsunade-sama sang kepala sekolah, mengakhiri pidatonya. Para murid bertepuk tangan. Kemudian, kali ini maju seorang guru berambut putih (namun kelihatannya dia masih muda) dengan mulut ditutup masker.

"Saya, Hatake Kakashi, akan membacakan kelas kalian. Yang namanya dipanggil harap masuk ke kelasnya. Dimulai dari kelas 1-A, Aburame Shino-" Ucap guru tersebut sambil terus memanggil murid-murid. Aku terdiam, menunggu dipanggil.

"-Kelas 1-C. Amakuni Saruno, Benitto Mussolini... Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto-" Ah, akhirnya namaku terpanggil. Akupun melangkah ke kelasku. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergetar di saku celanaku. Oh, aniki sms.

_From : Aniki-Freak_

_Woi Itachi, kelas 1-C kau? Emang senasip, gue wali kelas lo. Met bersenang-senang setahun penuh._

Aku menyipitkan mata tanda sebal. Cih, aniki jadi wali kelasku? Hancur sudah tahun ini. Sudah cukup gila hidupku tinggal satu atap dengannya, masih harus bersama? Takdir memang kejam.

Akupun tiba di depan kelasku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk dan menempati bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Dari dulu, disinilah tempat favoritku. Anginnya sejuk dan tidak terlalu ribut. Tak lama kemudian, aniki masuk kelas. Bangku sudah ditempati, kecuali di sampingku. Hm, mungkin ada yang tidak masuk, atau memang ada bangku kosong?

"Pagi anak-anak. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, wali kelas kalian yang mengajar kimia. Saya sangat disiplin dan tidak main-main dalam mengajar. Tidak ada kompromi bagi yang berkelakuan buruk dan yang mendapat nilai jelek. Saya tulis apa adanya." Ucapnya dengan dingin. Semua murid langsung mengeluh, namun aniki tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sekarang saya akan mengabsen kalian. Amakuni Saruno."

"Hadir pak!" Sahutnya, agaknya terlalu hiperaktif.

"Jangan terlalu berisik. _I hate you._" Ujarnya dengan tenang, tak menggubris pandangan _shock _satu kelas.

"Benitto Mussolini."

"… Ya."

"Jawab yang bener, gak niat amat. _Daikirai._" Komentarnya lagi. Mulai deh keluar sifat _moody-_nya. Serba salah. Begitu seterusnya, sampai dia memanggil namaku.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hadir."

"Iya tau, jalan kesini juga bareng. Perhatian anak-anak, dia adik saya. Awas kalo berani macam-macam." Dia berkata sambil melotot ke anak-anak yang lain, membuat mereka takut. Fiuh, cari perkara aja sih.

"Uzumaki Na-" Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan napas tersengal-sengal – apa dia habis lari?

"Hah… Maaf saya telat, sensei! Tadi saya habis dari toilet, nyasar kemana-mana! Gak taunya saya ke toilet di gedung kelas 2 yang jauh banget dari sini! Akhirnya setelah nanya kakak kelas baru deh sampe! Hah… hah…" Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan napas seperti orang sekarat. Berani juga dia, terlambat pas baru masuk, mana gurunya dia… Aku menoleh ke aniki.

Kenapa dia senyum?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil bertolak pinggang, menatap anak yang baru masuk tadi.

"Ugh… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jadi kamu Uzumaki Naruto? Apa kamu tahu hukumannya kalau datang terlambat di kelas saya?"

"Gak tahu, sensei… saya benar-benar minta ma-"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus diberi hukuman." Aniki mendekat ke arahnya.

Apa yang kulihat selanjutnya bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa dilihat di sekolah.

Aniki mencium Uzumaki Naruto.

Argh… hidupku yang berliku, baru saja dimulai…

_**Bersambung …**_

Sekedar info :

- Aniki artinya kakak laki-laki.

- Sensei artinya guru, atau seseorang yang ahli di bidangnya.

- Akhiran –sama buat orang yang kedudukannya tinggi.

- Daikirai artinya benci banget.

- Amakuni Saruno dari Mr. Fullswing.

- Benitto Mussolini itu orang Itali yang mendirikan partai fasisch (sejarah lagi belajar ini nih, asal ambil ae).

- Tumben yah gak ada Neji di fanfic sayah (pentingkah ini)

- Sasuke jadi guru nyolot amat! Maap, dia kujadiin abnormal di fanfic ini ~

- Kalo ada yang salah, maaf buanget xD semoga kali ini saia cepet update T.T


	2. My New Friend

**DAMN THOSE FREAKS…**

Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating: T , hati-hati agak nyerempet.

Genre : General, Romance. Humor dikit.

Warning: **Yaoi. OOC. AU. Highschool fic (non-ninja). Abnormality.**

Previous Chap: Itachi masuk ke kelas barunya, 1-C, yang wali kelasnya kakaknya sendiri. Muncul seorang murid baru yang terlambat masuk kelas. Bukannya memberi murid tersebut hukuman, kakaknya – yang rada _abnormal _– malah menciumnya. What next?

xXxXxXx

**Chapter 2**

xXxXxXx

Tak ada yang tak kaget melihat pemandangan ini. Seorang guru, di hari pertamanya menjadi wali kelas murid baru tahun ini, mencium muridnya sendiri. Di depan kelas dengan semua muridnya menyaksikan. **Sama-sama cowok**.

Murid yang menjadi mangsa kakakku itu diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terbelalak, bahkan terlihat hanya beberapa cm lagi bola matanya akan keluar dari kantungnya. Mukanya sudah tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi – kaget, takut, malu, kesal…

Beberapa saat kemudian, aniki melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum sinis sementara murid itu – dan murid yang lain – masih _shock_.

"Jangan pernah berani-berani menyakiti Uzumaki Naruto. Dia milik saya. Terserah saja jika kalian ingin melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak sekolah. Saya tidak peduli sama sekali. Saya dikeluarkan? Tinggal cari sekolah lain dan terus berhubungan dengan Uzumaki- ah, Naruto-kun. Dicabut dari pekerjaan sebagai guru? Saya kan jenius dan ganteng, tinggal cari pekerjaan lain. Mengerti?" Ancamnya dengan tegas.

Seketika aku merasa malu telah diperkenalkan sebagai adiknya.

Semua murid terkaget-kaget. Ada yang mengangguk pelan, ada yang menelan ludah, ada yang memandang aniki dengan kagum – _mungkin sama-sama gila _– ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja. Para gadis ada yang memandang jijik, merasa kalah, dan beberapa yang terlihat senang bukan kepalang.

Hidup memang beragam.

"Lagian sekolah ini gak punya peraturan macem-macem, bodo amat lah saya mau berhubungan dengan siapa aja. Naw Naruto-kun, duduklah. Atau mau saya antar?" Ucapnya dengan senyum paling licik dan menakutkan di dunia. Lantas Uzumaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat aniki sedikit kecewa. Aniki melanjutkan absensi. Uzumakipun duduk di samping kursiku.

Kulihat matanya menerawang, badannya sedikit gemetar. Kasihan juga, ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Mungkin, aku harus menghiburnya.

"Hey, maafkan sikap kakakku. Dia memang agak terganggu sifatnya, tapi dia tidak pernah bermaksud buruk kok." Kataku pelan. Dia menatapku, agak kaget.

"Kamu… adiknya?"

"Yah, meski tak mau mengakuinya, tapi itu kenyataannya." Jawabku tenang. Dia masih agak canggung tapi gemetarnya sudah hilang.

"Kenapa… tadi dia begitu… padaku?" Tanyanya, masih takut-takut. Aku menghela nafas. Mana kutahu pikiran kakakku itu? Dia senang membuat anak kecil menangis karena dia pelototi terus dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Katanya, anak kecil itu menyebalkan dan dia puas melihat mereka menangis ketakutan karenanya.

_What a Freak._

"Mungkin… dia suka padamu, Uzumaki-san?" Mendengar kata-kata itu, mukanya langsung pucat. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Betapa malangnya.

"Ja-jangan bercandaaaa!!! Dia itu menakutkan!!! Gak mau! Aku harus pindah kelas!" Teriaknya dengan muka horor. Aku tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Dia memang menakutkan, tapi tidak jahat. Percayalah. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu jujur pada perasaannya." Ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, muncul bayangan dari depan.

"Sedang apa kalian? Gak sadar kalau pelajaran udah dimulai? Ngobrol terus! Sebagai hukumannya, Itachi, jelaskan teori atom Dalton dan Naruto-kun, besok kamu buatkan bekal untuk saya." Sekali lagi Uzumaki _shock _dengan tingkah laku aniki. Dia menatapku. Aku hanya menelan ludah sambil bergumam.

"… Yah, mungkin…"

"Itachi! Cepat jelaskan teori atom Dalton!"

"Yaa. Menurut Dalton, zat terdiri atas partikel terkecil yang disebut atom. Atom merupakan suatu zat murni yang tidak dapat diuraikan menjadi partikel lebih kecil dan tidak dapat diubah menjadi atom zat lain. Gabungan antara dua atom atau lebih akan membentuk suatu senyawa." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Huh, kenapa sih kamu pinter banget? Naruto-kun, jangan lupa hukumanmu besok. Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Diapun kembali menerangkan pelajaran. Kali ini aku tak mau macam-macam, aku mendengarkan penjelasannya.

-.-.-.-.-

**Istirahat siang**

-.-.-.-.-

"Haah, akhirnya istirahat juga… gak makan, Itachi?" Ujar pemuda pirang disampingku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu sendiri? Nanti jajanan kantin habis lho, Uzumaki."

"Kamu ini! Gak usah formal gitu lah, panggil aja Naruto! Hm, aku bawa bekal kok. Mau?" Dia menyodorkan bekalnya padaku. Sebenarnya aku agak lapar juga. Tapi membayangkan aku harus ngantri sambil rebutan jajanan di kantin, jadi malas. Akupun mengambil sepotong sandwich dari bekalnya.

"Boleh kan? Makasih ya, Naruto. "

"Yup! Santaii, ambil lagi juga gak apa-apa!" Sahutnya dengan ceria. Anak ini, tampak bahagia sekali.

"Lezat. Antara roti dan isinya tertata sempurna. Mahir juga kamu. Pantas jadi pendampingku kelak." Tiba-tiba aniki muncul sambil mengunyah sandwich.

"AAAAAH!!!! KENAPA KAU DISINI!!!" Teriak Naruto, menunjuk ke aniki. Sambil mengunyah dan mengangkat sebuah alisnya, dia menjawab.

"Minta makanan gratis. Lapar. Lagipula itu buatanmu."

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kamu memakan bekalku – ah!! TINGGAL SATU!!"

"Yaela, cuma makan dua."

"AKU BELUM MAKAN SATUPUN!!" Teriaknya sambil memegang sisa sandwichnya erat-erat.

"Ya udah, sini, gue suapin. Jadi meski cuma satu, akan terasa mengenyangkan." Aniki mendekat ke arah Naruto lagi. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengambil sandwich yang ada di tangan Naruto, si rambut pirang tersebut sudah memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Jah, kok udah dimakan…"

"Ogah, amit-amit, kalo gue sampe disuapin sama _Freak_ kayak lo!! Sana pergiii!!" Naruto bersembunyi di balik pundakku, meminta perlindungan.

"Aniki, sudahlah, kasihan kan Naruto kamu ganggu terus. Maksudmu apa sih?" Tanyaku, terheran-heran dengan kelakuannya yang sedikit lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Lamban banget sih lo Itachi! Ya jelas lah karena gue suka sama dia! Lihatlah, rambutnya yang pirang, bersinar terang di mataku, bagaikan matahari… matanya sebiru lautan, seolah-olah jika kita menatapnya terus kita akan tenggelam ke dalamnya… tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang sawo mateng… yang paling penting, dia itu apa adanya, terlihat jelas saat tadi dia masuk kelas dan menjelaskan tentang keterlambatannya. Tipe gue banget." Jawabnya dengan santai, tak peduli kalau semua murid yang ada di dalam maupun di luar kelas melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Itachi… aku ngeri sama kakakmu…" Ujar Naruto ketakutan.

"Yah, seenggaknya kamu bukan satu-satunya yang ngeri sama manusia satu ini..."

"Kalian tahu? Semakin takut kalian pada sesuatu, semakin dekat dan bertambahlah rasa ingin tahu kepada sesuatu tersebut. Mungkin inilah jalanmu untuk lebih mengenalku ; dengan rasa takut…" Ucapnya dengan senyum menyeringai khasnya. Suasana canggung mengelilingi kelas ini.

"… Sasuke-sensei…"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"… Keanehanmu benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Serius, sensei…" Ucapnya dengan muka takut bercampur kesal.

Kata-kata yang menusuk.

"Lihat saja," Aniki membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk kembali ke ruang guru. Dia memandang Naruto sesaat, dengan mata penuh percaya diri dan pantang menyerah.

"Aku akan mengubah pandangan sempitmu tentangku." Lalu diapun pergi. Naruto terlihat geram. Akupun menghela nafas, menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan." Hiburku. Dia hanya melengos.

"Kuakui, aniki memang aneh. Tapi dia tidak pernah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Meski terlihat ketus, menyebalkan, dan cuek, namun dialah yang merawatku selama ini." Naruto melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah wafat lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan."

"Oh… maaf."

"Gak apa-apa. Aku masih bersyukur mempunyai kakak. Untunglah dia sudah bekerja, jadi kami masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan meski orangtua kami sudah wafat." Aku teringat saat-saat bersama keluargaku. Agak kaku, tapi nyaman. Naruto terlihat murung.

"Ya, kau masih beruntung… Maaf ya, aku sudah mencela Sasuke-sensei… Aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti…" Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Kamu masih mau jadi temanku kan, Itachi?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harapan. Kata-kata itu menembus pikiranku.

Teman.

Sejak dulu aku lebih sering sendirian, tidak suka bersama siapapun. Paling hanya aniki yang menemaniku. Aku merasa, teman itu tidak terlalu penting asal kita bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Terkadang mereka munafik, mendekat hanya saat mereka butuh bantuan. Lagipula aku tidak mau merasakan dikhianati oleh sesuatu yang disebut 'teman'. Hanya melihat dari TV dan media massa aku bisa merasakan, betapa pedihnya terkhianati oleh orang yang paling kita percaya.

Tetapi hari ini, aku banyak berbicara dengannya. Keramahan dan kepolosannya sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku juga tidak melihat kelicikan di matanya. Saat ini di depanku, dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temanku. Pandangan matanya diliputi rasa cemas.

"Huh, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Ucapku sinis. Matanya terbelalak, terlihat kebingungan. Aku menyentil dahinya.

"Dari awal juga kita sudah berteman." Lanjutku sambil meringis. Diapun melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ehehe, thanks ya, Itachi. Jujur, aku tak pernah punya teman. Semua mengolok-olokku karena tanda lahirku ini." Dia menunjukkan codetan di pipinya, 3 garis di masing-masing pipi. Dari awal aku juga melihatnya unik, karena dia terlihat seperti kucing.

"Dan lagi, aku yatim piatu sejak lahir. Aku diasuh oleh teman ayah. Jadi, mereka semua menjauhiku, bahkan kadang mengejekku. Itu berlanjut sampai SMP. Karena itu aku bertekad, mulai masuk SMA, aku harus mendapat teman. Dan sekarang sudah tercapai." Dia menatapku sambil tertawa. Aku berpikir, betapa tegarnya dia.

"Tenang, aku juga baru kali ini punya teman."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Selama ini aku merasa tidak membutuhkan teman. Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, bisa menusuk dari belakang. Tapi," Aku menutup mataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa kamu tidak seperti itu."

Riiiiiiingggg riiiinnggggg

Bel masuk berbunyi, anak-anak mulai kembali ke bangkunya. Naruto juga membereskan bekalnya, dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

Teman… tidak buruk juga.

_**Bersambung …**_

A/N: What a friendship. Corny banget xD maaf kalo masih belepotan cerita en kata-katanya. Btw, thanks banget yang udah review =D Cuma mau konfirmasi, bener ini SasuNaru. En si Sasuke emang kubuat aneh. Maaf ya bagi yang nggak suka. Soal Itachi n Gaara… masih dalam pertimbangan –wink-

Oh ya, kadang-kadang saia nambahin pelajaran di fict ini. Kalo ada yang salah, tolong dikoreksi ya =D

See ya later!

- Ngelanjutin tugas mulok yang belom kelar tentang KDRT TToTT -


	3. My New Development

**DAMN THOSE FREAKS …**

Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya gue. Yang gue punya cuman doujinshi SasuNaru!

Rating: T, perlu pengawasan orangtua kalo masih 13 taun kebawah.

Genre : General, Romance. Humor dikit.

Warning: **Yaoi, OOC, AU, Abnormality.**

Previous Chap: Setelah basa-basi, Itachi dan Naruto berteman. Sasuke masih ngejar-ngejar Naruto, malah gak niat nyerah walau udah ditolak setengah mateng. Sekarang, giliran Ketua Osis dateng dan perkenalan dengan si rambut merah.

xXxXxXx

**Chapter 3**

xXxXxXx

_Sono kehai ga, kanzerareta_

_Shirokujichuu wo omoidashite wa_

_Sora no iro sae kaeta-_

Klik.

Aku mematikan alarm di HP-ku. Kulihat jamnya. Jam 05.30 WIB. Tepat waktu. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, lalu merapikannya. Langsung kusambit handuk di pojokan kamarku, bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini, hari kedua masuk sekolah. Kemarin cuma belajar sedikit, lebih banyak waktu kosong untuk beradaptasi dengan teman-teman baru.

Memang banyak orang yang menarik, seperti cowok dengan tanda segitiga merah di pipinya yang sangat cerewet. Entah kenapa dia selalu disambut oleh anjing peliharaannya sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dia sering bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang – entah kenapa matanya putih – dan seorang misterius yang memakai kacamata hitam yang sangat suka serangga. Ada pula dua orang gadis yang selalu bersama. Yang satu berambut pink, satunya lagi pirang. Sepertinya mereka fans aniki. Ada yang suka tidur di pojok bersama temannya yang agak gemuk, ada pula dua orang yang sangat suka membicarakan olahraga, yang satu gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua dan satu lagi lelaki dengan alis yang tebal dan sangat bersemangat.

Mereka anak yang baik, namun aku cenderung tertutup pada mereka. Aku lebih memilih bersama Naruto dan aniki saja. Aku tak suka keramaian.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju, aku turun menuju ruang makan. Lagi-lagi aniki mangkir dari tugasnya menyiapkan sarapan. Sudahlah, mungkin dia capek. Aku pergi ke dapur, membuat sarapan seadanya. Nasi goreng sosis mungkin enak. Aku mulai mengupas bawang merah dan bawang putih. Saat aku ingin mengambil cabai di kulkas, aniki keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hoahm, ohayou. Woi Itachi, masak apa lu?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku ke arahnya. Dia mencibir.

"Nasi goreng sosis. Baru bangun?"

"Iyeh, sibuk konfirmasi absensi kelas, ada yang ketuker-tuker apa kagak. Sampe tengah malem."

"Hah? Emang segitu susahnya apa?" Tanyaku keheranan. Biasanya tugas sesulit apapun, aniki tak pernah menyelesaikannya lebih dari sejam. Yah, walau aneh gitu, dia lulus SMA umur 16 tahun. Selesai kuliah pada umur 20 tahun. Sekarang umurnya sudah 25, jadi sudah 5 tahun dia menjadi guru.

"Bukan gitu sih, ngabsen sih cuma lima menit. Abis itu gue mikirin Naruto, kira-kira dia bekalin apa buat gue hari ini. Gue mikir dia bakal bikin quiche, atau bento dengan isi onigiri en salad! Eh lama kelamaan mikir dia pake celemek, pasti imut banget! Terus-"

"Ya ya, mengerti. Kupikir kesambet apa aniki bisa tidur kemalaman, gak taunya… Tuh sarapannya jadi." Aku meletakkan piringku dan piringnya di meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi aku melahapnya.

"Ntar, gue mandi dulu. Ah nasi goreng buatan lu pasti asin!"

"Banyak ribut, daripada mangkir tugas nyiapin sarapan. Cepet mandinya, udah jam 06.00 nih."

"Iya bawel." Diapun menutup pintu kamar mandinya sambil nyanyi _Stuck in my heart_. Aku melanjutkan makan – yang ternyata emang asin- dengan santai. Saat aku selesai, aniki baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa ganti baju terlebih dahulu, dia menyantap sarapannya.

"Bener kan asin!" Aku tak memperdulikannya yang terus ngedumel. Aku mengecek kembali pelajaran hari ini, lalu bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Jam 06.20 WIB. Sekolah dimulai jam 07.00 pas. Masih banyak waktu, tapi tak apa. Berangkat pagi lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku duluan. Ittekimasu." Akupun berjalan menuju sekolahku. Toko-toko sudah ada yang buka. Para ibu-ibu dan pedangang menyapaku dengan ramah, yang kubalas dengan sapaan balik dan senyum. Anak-anak SD dan SMP juga ada yang berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan riang. Mungkin giliran mereka piket hari ini.

Setibanya di gerbang sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Naruto. Dia langsung menghampiriku.

"Hai Itachi! Mimpi apa semalam?"

"Yo. Gak mimpi apa-apa kok." Dia tertawa sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, dasar kau! Tau gak, hari ini aku mimpi makan ramen porsi besaaarr! Aku memakannya sampai kau dan Sasuke-sensei datang, meminta ramenku! Terus-" Dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya tanpa napas. Aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil jalan. Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya lagi. Sesosok berambut merah dengan mata hijau yang indah itu. Dia melihat ke arahku dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, mukaku jadi merah. Diapun mendekat.

"Uzumaki." Ucapnya pelan. Aku terdiam. Dia… mengenal Naruto?

"Ah, Gaara-senpai. Pagi!" Naruto membalasnya dengan ramah. Mereka… saling kenal? Jadi, namanya Gaara. Manis juga. Si rambut merah melirik ke arahku, membuatku agak deg-degan.

"Oya senpai, kenalin ini temanku. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Hei Itachi, ini Gaara, kakak kelas yang menunjuki jalan saat aku nyasar kemarin!" Sang kakak kelas hanya mengangguk pelan. Padahal aku berharap dia akan berjabat tangan denganku sebagai tanda perkenalan… Ya sudahlah!

"Uchiha… apa kamu ada hubungannya dengan guru kimia yang 'agak-agak' itu?" Dia bertanya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya. Suaranya berkarakter, dalam dan kuat. Benar-benar suara yang bagus.

"Ya, senpai. Dia kakakku."

"Oh. Memang mirip. Aku pergi dulu, Uzumaki. Uchiha." Dengan itu dia pergi. Kamipun berjalan menuju kelas. Naruto masih berbicara panjang-lebar, namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah sesosok kakak kelas dengan tatapan kesepian, memanggil namaku…

-.-.-.-.-

Bell masuk sudah berbunyi, namun tak ada guru yang datang. Apa hari ini masih basa-basi seperti kemarin?

"Eh Itachi, hari ini katanya Ketua Osis masuk ke kelas anak-anak baru. Kita diharuskan ikut kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Kira-kira, ada ekskul yang menarik gak yah? Kamu mau ikut apa?" Ujar Naruto sambil mencorat-coret kertasnya.

"Oh, pantas. Kudengar dari kakak ada ekskul melukis. Mungkin aku masuk sana." Benar, dari dulu aku tertarik dengan seni. Walau karyaku tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Dengan sedikit menorehkan kuas, aku bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang indah.

"Wow! Aku tak pernah melihatmu melukis. Sekali-sekali aku mau lihat! Atau main ke rumahmu! Boleh kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia terlihat senang.

"Kalau aku mau ikut klub berkebun, kalau ada…" Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebuah alis.

"Berkebun? Kau suka tanaman?"

"Yap, suka sekali! Aku mengoleksi banyak tanaman hias di rumahku, seperti Puring, Anthorium, kaktus, sampai bonsai. Mereka benar-benar indah, lho! Memperlakukan mereka sama seperti manusia, karena mereka itu makhluk hidup juga. Walau mereka tidak punya akal pikiran seperti manusia, tapi mereka punya perasaan. Kita harus menjaga kelestarian mereka." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum.

Walau dia terkesan urakan dan cerewet, tapi hatinya lembut.

KREK!

Suara pintu dibuka membuat kami menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana berdiri lelaki berambut panjang dengan mata putih – kok, mirip dengan gadis yang ada di bangku tengah itu?- bertubuh tinggi dan berpakaian rapi.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Neji, Ketua Osis SMAN Konoha. Mungkin kalian semua sudah tahu kedatangan saya ke kelas ini. Saya akan memberitahu seluruh ekstra kurikuler yang ada di sekolah ini. Tentu, kalian harus memilih salah satu ekskul tersebut. Kegiatan ini mempengaruhi nilai rapor kalian juga. Tenang saja, ekskul ini hanya dihadiri sehari dalam seminggu. Tapi absensi kalian dalam ekskul ini harus mencapai 70 persen. Kalau tidak, kalian akan tinggal kelas." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ekskul saja wajib? Bagus juga sih.

Ketua Osis pun membacakan klub-klub yang ada. Baguslah, ada klub melukis dan berkebun. Ada klub kimia juga. Ngeri rasanya membayangkan aniki jadi penanggung jawab klub tersebut.

"Silahkan menulis kegiatan klub yang kalian inginkan di formulir ini." Dia membagikannya sambil berkeliling. Saat tiba di mejaku, dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Uchiha-sensei." Bisiknya. Uh, apanya yang mirip? Aku melotot padanya yang ditanggapinya dengan tawa mengejek. Diapun menuju ke meja Naruto. Saat bertatap mata, air muka si Ketua Osis berubah. Dia terlihat mengecek Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kamu… Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanyanya. Naruto keheranan, menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan. Ketua Osis terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi kamu… yang bisa mengubahnya…" Senyum liciknya tak lepas dari wajahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja Naruto. Diapun pergi setelah mengumumkan bahwa formulir harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Kamu terkenal ya, Naruto."

"Ew, beneran gak tau tuh orang kenapa! Yang kutahu cuma dia Ketua Osis, itu juga baru tahu tadi!"

"Itu sih aku juga tau…"

"Gak ngerti dah!" Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata saking bingungnya. Hari ini banyak kejutan. Dari Gaara-san yang ternyata kenal dengan Naruto, sampai Ketua Osis yang juga mengenalnya. Ah, sampai lupa.

"Naruto, nanti aku mau bicara. _I wish you care to hear_." Kataku dengan muka serius. Entah kenapa, mukanya agak memerah. Diapun mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit, guru masuk ke kelas dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun!" Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, kenapa makhluk ini sudah di depan meja Naruto… Matanya menunjukkan kesenangan yang ganjil. Naruto agak sangsi juga, tapi memaksakan senyum pada aniki.

"Um, Sasuke-sensei, aku mau minta maaf… tempo hari aku udah kasar banget sama kamu. Nih, hukumanku kemarin…" Dia memberi sekotak besar bento pada aniki. Tak bisa didekripsikan lagi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah aniki. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nyantai aja, gue gak peduli apapun yang lo bilang. Yang jelas, gue cintaaaa banget ama lo, Naruto! Btw, bekalnya apaan nih?"

"Nasi pake umeboshi, lauknya salad tomat ayam kukus. Gizinya udah pas. Karena bikinnya banyak, makan berdua sama Itachi ya!"

"TOMAT!!! KESUKAAN GUE!! GAK AKAN GUE BAGI KE ITACHI!" Ucapnya sambil mendelik ke arahku. Akupun menghela napas.

"Gak perlu kok Naruto. Aku cuma mau ngomong bentar."

"Anjrit, enak banget!! Jauh banget sama masakan Itachi selama ini yang slalu asin!" Sela aniki. Untuk sementara kubiarkan dia komat-kamit gak karuan sambil nyantap bento.

"Ngomong aja chi, pasti kudenger kok. Ntar kubagi bentoku. Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sebenarnya males juga kalau aniki denger, tapi gak apa-apa lah. Meski dia begitu tapi dia gak pernah ember kok.

"Hm… Tentang Gaara-senpai…"

"Whoa? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Gini… Dari awal ketemu dia pas masuk sekolah, aku menyukainya." Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Aniki berhenti makan sementara, lalu menelan tomat yang terselip di mulutnya.

"Eeeehhhh?? Serius, Itachi??"

"Si Sabaku? Kacau lu emang chi." Tiba-tiba aniki menyela lagi, sambil mengunyah daging ayam dan nasi. Kali ini aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Aku gak nanya pendapat aniki."

"Tapi beneran, kacau lu. Maksudmu Sabakuno Gaara, anak kelas 2-A kan? Yang rambutnya merah en matanya ijo? Dia itu penyendiri, pemurung. Bahkan ada yang bilang dia suka berantem sama yakuza sendirian. Tipe orang yang berbahaya." Ujarnya menasihatiku. Aku tidak kaget dengan berita itu. Mukanya memang agak 'angker'. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Um… Kupikir, dia orang yang baik, kok. Buktinya dia ngasih tau jalan pas aku nyasar." Komentar Naruto.

"Well, entahlah. Gue cuma ngasih tau rumor yang beredar tentangnya. Kalau saja Ketua Osis itu tidak membelanya terus, mungkin dia sudah dikeluarkan." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Aku dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah aniki.

"Mereka berteman?" Tanyaku. Aniki mengangguk, mengambil suapan terakhir di kotak bentonya dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Gak bisa dibilang teman juga sih, mereka gak pernah ngobrol. Cuma ya itu, si Ketua Osis belain dia terus kalo ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan si Sabaku."

"Kembali ke pokok bahasan… Jadi, kamu suka sama Gaara-senpai, Itachi?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi aneh di mukanya.

"Ya… kamu menganggapku aneh, Naruto?"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali kok! Aku ngerti rasa itu…" Ucapnya berbisik. Mukanya terlihat sedih.

"Benar?"

"Yap! Aku dukung kok!" Diapun kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Trims-"

"Uzumaki." Suara dingin itu tiba-tiba menyela, membuatku diam tak bergerak. Untuk apa dia datang ke sini?

"Hey, Gaara-senpai! Ada apa kemari?"

"Ah- tidak. Hanya menyapa."

"Jadi ini geng kalian? Uchiha bersaudara, dan Uzumaki-kun?" Tiba-tiba muncul pemuda bermata putih di belakang Gaara-senpai. Hyuuga Neji.

"Wah, ada Ketua Osis juga! Sini, gabung! Mau bento? Ambil saja punyaku." Naruto menawarkan dengan ramah. Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah memutuskan mau bergabung klub mana?"

"Iya! Aku akan bergabung dengan klub berkebun, dan Itachi klub melukis!"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ketua klub berkebun, dan Gaara anggota klub melukis." Hatiku bergetar ketika mendengar hal ini. Aku akan satu klub dengan orang yang kusukai.

"Osh! Mohon bantuannya ya, senpai!" Naruto menunduk padanya, dia hanya tersenyum. Gaara-senpai mendelik ke Hyuuga-senpai.

"Dengan adanya kamu, pasti akan lebih menarik…"

Riiinngg Riiiinngg

"Ah, sudah bel. Kami pergi dulu. Boleh kami kesini lagi besok?" Tanya Hyuuga-senpai pada kami. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengiyakannya. Merekapun berlalu.

"Beruntung sekali! Kamu bisa sekalian kenal dia lebih jauh, Itachi!" Serunya antusias. Anikipun bangun dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berbisik pada kami.

"Gue makin gak suka sama Sabaku…"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Akupun berbisik pada diri sendiri.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap menyukai dia…"

_**Bersambung …**_

Keterangan :

- Lagu yang ada di awal cerita itu judulnya Te Tsukazu no sekai by Tsubakiya Quartette. Keren banget! Gw dapet tuh lagu dari youtube, pas liat-liat video Axis Power Hetalia. Uk x Jpn emang TOP!!! Kalo ada yg bisa terjemahin jepangnya, kasih tau ya! XD

- Gw pake jam Indonesia buat masuk sekolah si Itachi.

- Lagu yang dinyanyiin Sasuke – Stuck in My Heart by C21. Lagu lama yang keren =D

- Sasuke lulus SMA umur 16. Lulus kuliah umur 20. Mulai kerja sebagai guru umur 20, sebelum orangtuanya wafat. Sejak ortunya wafat dia yang mengurus Itachi.

- Bento yang dibikin Naruto resepnya gw ambil dari detikfood dot com.

A/N: Ceritanya lari-larian yah O.O maap banget! Kalo ada yg merasa ganjil di chap ini, bilang aja. Ntar gw edit. Okeh okeh? (gw lagi evil mode nih). Chap selanjutnya bakal nampilin lebih banyak Gaara n Neji. Sasuke perannya agak minor ke depannya. Tetep aja kok, all hail SasuNaru!

Thx bagi yg udah review =D


End file.
